


Я, вообще-то...

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Ньют, оказывается, многим нравится — но понятия не имеет, что с этим делать.





	Я, вообще-то...

Персиваля Грейвза спас Дугал.  
  
Накануне отъезда Ньют решил завернуть в магическую лавку за сувенирами для самого себя: поближе познакомиться с природой Америки в этот раз ему точно не позволят — надо будет приехать позже и тайком — но это не причина уезжать с пустыми руками. Возможно, он найдет в продаже травы с интересными свойствами, или книги, или хотя бы рукописи и записи, которые можно будет изучить...  
  
Дугал в чемодане заверещал тревожно и требовательно, давая понять, что хочет сказать что-то важное, — и Ньют, быстро извинившись, выскочил из лавки подальше, в тихий проулок, где не было ни магов, ни магглов.  
  
— Дугал? — позвал Ньют, слегка приоткрыв чемодан. Камуфлори выскочил, заворчал, показал лапой направление и исчез, громко топая куда-то вглубь переулка. Осталось только поспешить за ним — невидимая маленькая лапка изредка касалась руки, чтобы направить.  
  
Маскирующие, защитные и сонные чары после захвата Гриндельвальда порядком ослабли без обновления, и Дугал привел Ньюта к скрытой в обычном жилом доме комнате. В которой нашелся спящий и выглядящий так себе пленник — человек, чье лицо носил Гриндельвальд.  
  
— Дугал, ты молодец... — растерянно сказал Ньют. — Большой молодец, правда. А теперь полезай обратно. Я вызову авроров, пусть вызволяют.  
  
Настоящий Персиваль Грейвз — Ньюту не позволили так сразу уйти из МАКУСА, пришлось срочно сочинять хотя бы правдоподобную версию, как он нашел скрытую комнату, — оказался вполне приятной личностью. Держался спокойно и с достоинством, кратко объяснил, почему все еще жив («Гриндельвальд не владеет легилименцией, он использовал Веритасерум и полагал, что за раз может не узнать все нужное, что-то упустить»). Вежливо, но прочувствованно поблагодарил, упомянул Тесея («Он рассказывал мне о вас, рад нашей встрече») и, пожимая руку, скользнул пальцами по запястью и слегка задержал прикосновение. Ньют смутился — он не привык, чтобы люди так сходу вычисляли его предпочтения, вернее, их отсутствие, и проявляли подобный интерес.  
  
Тина, узнав о произошедшем, сияла, как сокровища нюхлера. Она вообще выглядела донельзя счастливой и благодарной, прощаясь с Ньютом на пристани: в должности восстановили, любимого шефа нашли и вернули живым. Ньюту было приятно это видеть, и от предлога еще раз приехать в Америку и повидаться с Тиной — и не только — он точно не собирался отказываться.  
  
Только уже на корабле, в чемодане, лежащем в надежно запертой каюте, до Ньюта дошло: кажется, Тина неправильно поняла его слова и поступки. О Мерлин, почему же он настолько неловок! Теперь ведь придется объясняться, говорить что-то вроде «Да, ты замечательная и очень храбрая, ты мне нравишься, но не в этом смысле»!.. Одна мысль о подобном разбирательстве заставляла Ньюта заранее желать провалиться куда-нибудь... подальше.  
  
Мартин встретил его на пристани, улыбнулся, крепко пожал руку и без слов забрал чемодан. И Ньют отдал — Мартину он мог спокойно доверить свое сокровище.  
  
— Расскажешь? — уже в лондонской квартире поинтересовался Мартин. — Я слышал, у вас там была еще та заварушка. Я чуть не рванул туда, но какой от меня толк, да и поздно было бы... И вообще, кто-то же должен работать за тебя, пока ты носишься по миру.  
  
— Конечно, — Ньют опустился в кресло, глубокое и удобное, облегченно выдохнул. — Все, что ты захочешь. Заварушка и правда была еще та. Сначала было непонятно, потом страшно, а в конце очень-очень неловко.  
  
— И где же тебя так смутили? — Мартин водил в воздухе палочкой, готовя чай.  
  
— Я, кажется, кое-кому очень понравился, — покаялся Ньют. — И не одному человеку, а двоим... Один мне просто слегка намекнул, это ничего. А вот с Тиной неловко вышло, я не сразу понял...  
  
— К тебе проявили интерес, а ты не сразу понял? — Мартин хмыкнул. — В твоем духе.  
  
— Именно... Тина прекрасна, она мне тоже очень понравилась, я хотел бы еще с ней повидаться. Но я не сообразил, что, кажется, она не совсем то имела в виду. Поэтому и не донес до нее. И не знаю, как. Ну не говорить же мне тогда было: «Я, вообще-то, занят!»...


End file.
